The present invention relates to baggage delivery systems, and more specifically to a baggage delivery notification system and method.
Baggage or luggage delivery systems typically include a carousel where bags are deposited after arrival. Travelers crowd around the carousel, potentially making it difficult for others to get to their bags, because they are unsure of when their bags will appear. Travelers may accidentally grab similar looking bags which are not theirs. Such as system may lead to anxiety in travelers as they try to find their bags while hoping that their bags are not lost.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a baggage delivery notification system that improves the baggage delivery process for travelers.